


[Fanart] Love Drunk part 2

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Idiots, Love Drunk, M/M, fanfiction turned fanart, ineffable husbands, old(ish) art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: Another fanart for Childrenofthesun's "LoveDrunk". Quick backstory on it: I recently discovered old MangaStudio files can be opened and edited on ClipStudioPaint (an amazing program!), so now all that unfinished art that's been sitting on my jump drive can have the opportunity to live again! I touched up this piece this morning, but it was mostly finished, so I kept the old date on it. My fanart for this story was always a 2-parter :)<3 "Love Drunk" is Still a great fic and I highly recommend it for a Good Omens giggle <3
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	[Fanart] Love Drunk part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [childrenofthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/childrenofthesun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Love)drunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139409) by [childrenofthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/childrenofthesun/pseuds/childrenofthesun). 




End file.
